


Spring Fever

by ellethom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, crack ship of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/pseuds/ellethom
Summary: I was challenged to write one of these, so I did.  Apparently, I missed the Tumblr party but here is my very short open ended ficlet.Gifted to the ladies who started it all.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openmouthwideeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmouthwideeye/gifts), [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [usefulspinster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulspinster/gifts), [imagineagreatadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/gifts).



> I was challenged to write one of these, so I did. Apparently, I missed the Tumblr party but here is my very short open ended ficlet.
> 
> Gifted to the ladies who started it all.

He felt stupid standing in front of the woman. “My Lady,” he said again. “I’ve not loss hold of my senses.”

The tall blonde studied him as if he had grown a second, and possibly third head. “I’m no maiden.” She asserted by way of explanation. As if she needed to. The plain truth of her indiscretions was currently tugging righteously at her breast. 

Dickon Tarly nodded, certain he could convince the woman that this was the best course of action. The spring had finally come, and with it the need to rebuild. “I can see that plain, Lady Brienne. But the truth of it is, ours would be a beneficial match on both sides.”

“I’ll never love you,” The rest of the statement Not like I loved him, hung in the air like smoke. Dickon knew that, he knew it was never about love. 

“I would never interfere with his memory.” he shrugged. “I would never lay any harm to the babe.”

She nodded. “I already have an heir, Ser.” She said again, clarifying ny plans he didn’t have for her suddenly important island. 

“Aye,” he nodded, feeling dumber by the minute. Winterfell was abuzz with people packing to leave, the long fight finally over, dead were counted and lives were celebrated. “And a bastard for Casterly, My Lady.”

She sniffed. He had not even mentioned the dead knight’s name and she looked fit to collapse. Jaime Lannister had been a fine fighter, up until the end when he charged his steed into the swarm of White Walkers and sliced the head off of the Night King. His brother had told him of their closeness. That they had fought back to back in the War for the Dawn. HEr condition had not been apparent until long after the Lord of Casterly’s death. “I’d not have you diminish his memory in any way, Lady Brienne. I too, once fought at his side. The Field of Fire. He was braver than any i had seen.”

Tyrion had warned him that the lady would not be receptive to his proposal, the short man was certain she would live out her days as a solitary woman, raising the only reminder she had of the man she loved. But, watching her fight had stirred something in Dickon. A fire that he recalled from days in Renly’s camp when she was little more than a fierce curiosity. 

“He made me promise.” She said suddenly, piercing the silence between them like a sword through butter. “Before the last battle. “

“My Lady?” he asked, watching her jiggle the still feeding newborn. 

Her voice came deeper, stronger than before. Any trace of sadness only residing in her beautiful eyes. “He made me swear a vow that I would go on. If anything happened to him. “ Brienne stopped and swallowed. “He didn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life.” She looked down at the blond haired infant. “Our lives.”

Dickon cautiously reached a gloved hand to touch the downy head of the infant. “I do need an heir.” he said. “And if you would be willing.”

She turned her head and body, as if shielding the babe from him. Brienne had always kept the moon old infant close to her, nearly daring anyone to not get to close. Even the child’s own uncle was allowed limited access. Dickon’s hand held in the now empty air, but a softer look had passed around the woman’s face, “I’ll never hurt him, I’d never ask you to set him aside for anything.” He said, the words pouring forth as if shoved from his throat. “I swear I will not keep you from him or your sword.”

She very nearly smiled. “As if you could.”


End file.
